


Th Vwl Kllr

by Symbolnotes



Series: Short Trips [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who: Short Trips (BBC)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symbolnotes/pseuds/Symbolnotes
Summary: The Vowel KillerLater in the year Two Thousand, the computer virus that the Cybermen released is still destroying all of the vowels to this very continuous day throughout of Eternity of the Universe.





	Th Vwl Kllr

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vrs](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/373440) by Lawrence Miles. 



Ltr n th yr Tw Thsnd, th cmptr vrs tht th Cybrmn rlsd s stll dstryng ll f th vwls t ths vry cntns dy thrght f trnty f th nvrs.

**Author's Note:**

> The Vowel Killer
> 
> Later in the year Two Thousand, the computer virus that the Cybermen released is still destroying all of the vowels to this very continuous day throughout of Eternity of the Universe.


End file.
